Summer Escapade in the Philippines
by michiyorain
Summary: When Haruhi gets a passport, the guys at the host club celebrates...but after an accident, they end up in the summer capital of the Philippines!TwinsOC
1. Haruhi gets a passport

**HI!!! This is our first fanfiction about Ouran so please suggest anything you want to make this story better every time.**

**Ito ay para sa mga Filipino dyan sa tabi tabi. Wala kasi akong makitang fanfic na ang setting ay Pilipinas…Mga Tsong---Welcome to the Philippines!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ouran host club…only this story and my OCs…**

**Enjoy reading!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Haruhi gets a passport**

"My precious daughter! Where are you?" Ranka called lovingly as he skipped inside the house.

"In the bathroom! Wait a sec!" Haruhi mumbled.

"Could you come out now?" Ranka sat in front of the table in the living room.

Haruhi came in wiping her mouth. She had been brushing her teeth when Ranka came home.

"What is it now?" she sat on the floor.

Ranka fumbled through his shoulder bag and brought out a small thin booklet. "Here…" he handed it to Haruhi.

She opened it. The other pages were blank but the first page contains her picture and some identification details.

"So you got me a passport…Now what would I do with it?" she closed it and looked at her smiling father.

"I don't know…I just felt compelled to get you one…since…ummm…" he was now sweating.

Haruhi stared at her father. Actually, glared at her father.

"What…is…the…real…reason?" she asked in a voice that signifies that she's loosing patience.

"Ah…demo…anou…" Ranka was always scared when his daughter speaks in such a way but still he should not tell the truth or else there's a high possibility that she might rip the passport to a million pieces.

Then suddenly, car screeches could be heard from outside. Ranka took out a breath since Haruhi was distracted by it. They both looked towards the door as it bursted open.

"Daughter! Is it true? You've got a passport now?" Tamaki ran inside and held Haruhi in the shoulders.

Then out of the blue, a big punch landed on Tamaki's stomach that he was thrown out the door and into the sky. The host club parted to the sides to give him way out.

"Don't you dare touch my innocent precious little daughter!" Ranka was clenching his fists. Haruhi sighed.

"I think it's safe to go in now…" Kyouya adjusted his glasses as he walked in, Mori and Hunny following him. Kaoru and Hikaru were still on the porch, trying to find they're blonde master.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny ran to hug Haruhi.

"Hunny-senpai…What are you guys doing here? Isn't it vacation?" She looked at Kyouya.

"We just got word that you have a passport now?" Kyouya asked.

"That's right! It's here…" she showed it to them, "Uh…is that all?" she put the passport away.

"Haru-chan! Now you've got a passport where do you want to go first?" Hunny mumbled, a teaspoon stuffed in his mouth. Ranka had served him cake like he always does.

"Nowhere, since I'm going to apply for a part time job for the next two months…" she answered blankly.

"Demo…Haru-chan!" Hunny cried.

Haruhi looked at Hunny. He's got those teary cute eyes when he wants to get what he wanted, usually it's purpose is for cakes but this time it's for her. Haruhi tried hard not to give in…

"It's not working so I'm not going anywhere…." She said looking away.

"Haruhi!!!" Hikaru and Kaoru called from the doorway, slumped between them is a busted king. They deposited him near a cabinet and left him there.

"I'm just going to the supermarket, Haruhi! There's more cake in the fridge if that kid runs out!" Ranka left.

"Now back to business…Where do you want to go? What country or anywhere in Japan exactly?" Kyouya opened his laptop.

Since Haruhi thought that she's not going to hear the end of this until she gives in to their demands, she answered whatever place comes to her mind.

"Anou...Malaysia?" she said. It was the first she thought of since it was on a magazine she just read the night before.

All the boys stood up, except Tamaki.

"We got what we want…We're going to Malaysia with Haruhi tomorrow." Kyouya announced as if he had just closed a very hard business deal.

"What?!? Tomorrow?!? And you're going too?!? What about my part-time job?!?" Haruhi tried to reason them out of it.

Kyouya looked down at her as she panicked.

"Okay guys, we're going to stay in there for two whole months." Kyouya said cruelly.

"Hey! That's uncalled for! I object! I object!"Haruhi shouted.

Kyouya leaned down at her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to cut your debt by 30 percent if you go with us…"

Haruhi did not retort back. "I guess you just won…"

Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny danced in joy. "We're going to Malyasia! We're going to Malaysia!"

"Hey Haruhi!" Kaoru clung to her left shoulder. Hikaru settled on her right.

"We're gonna have…" Hikaru said

"A blasting time…" Kaoru continued.

"In Malyasia…" Hikaru said.

"Wih you!" they both exclaimed.

Haruhi sighed. "Now would you leave me alone now?"

"Keep your hands off my fragile daughter!" Tamaki was startled awake and was now holding the twins by their collars.

"Tono!" Kaoru called.

"We're going to…" Hikaru said.

"Malaysia tomorrow!" Kaoru finished.

"Really? I never knew…anyway…let's get all things ready for our darling hime's first flight ever!" They all marched away. Haruhi saw them to the porch. She sighed. All her neighbors were looking at 6 beautiful young men board4 black limousines parked along the road.

"Bye, Haru-chan!" Hunny waved at her, she could see Mori nod at her from the side of the window.

"Someone would be picking you up tomorrow so you won't get lost at the airport! Ja ne!" Kyouya said as he entered his car.

"Ja ne, Haruhi-chan!" the twins waved at her then closed their window as they settled in.

"Tomorrow at 10 am, my daughter!" he said, earning weird looks from her neighbors. He was the last one to go.

Since they all disappeared, she turned to see Ranka standing by the door, carrying some bags.

"So where is my princess going at 10 am tomorrow?" he asked when they went in.

"Malaysia…"

"Hmm…Not so bad…that's a good choice…"

"How could you say it's good?"

"Well…to tell the truth…I was invited by my fried to her villa over the summer…I know you would be bored out of your wits there…so I asked Kyouya to take you and you're friends somewhere you could relax…You are studying so hard for the past 3 months now…"

"How could you ask him that?"

"He's been bugging me to get you a passport since I have all your necessary documents and he already asked e to do that last winter, you know!" Ranka saw the look on Haruhi's face.

"Uh…you're not going to kill me are you?" Ranka slowly inched away from his daughter.

"Maybe…maybe not! Just after I get home two months from now on!" she went to her room and packed he things she needs for the next two months of her life.

Ranka gulped but happy nonetheless.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Now would you untie me?" Haruhi asked for about the hundredth time.

Nobody answered her again.

Here she was, blindfolded and her hands tied to her back.

They surprised her when she opened her door. They said that they work for the Suoh and came to take her to the airport. They even showed her identification. She finally believed after 30 minutes of intense questioning. But to her shock, they blindfolded her and tied her hands, saying it was an order from their master. Haruhi shouted and shouted but nobody came to her. Soon she got tired of shouting she just resumed to asking them the same question every 10 seconds.

"Now would you untie me?" she asked again, this time they stopped. They untied her hands and went away. Haruhi fumbled to remove her blindfold. She found herself in the tarmac of the airport and a plane in font of her. The hatched door was opened and her friends were nowhere in sight. A sign hung in front of her that says that she should get in. She climbed the steps. Everything was dark inside. Once she stepped in, the lights came on and rose petals rushed to meet her face.

"Irasshaimase!" the host club said in their usual welcoming pose. She wondered how Tamaki managed to drag along his chair. He was sitting in it and the others standing either at his side or behind him. He is after all, the host king.

"Snap out of it! Now would you care to tell me why you practically dragged me here, tied?" she slumped on a couch in front of them, and gave them a look that they better not lie to her.

After about a few minutes of intense staring.

"Takeshi, I'm hungry…excuse us…" Hunny practically ran to the kitchen. Mori followed silently.

"Tono! We're gonna…ummm…take a bath?" the twins excused themselves and cramped in the bath. They made a small hitch in the door to be able to listen at the conversation at hand.

Kyouya and Tamaki stood there to get the full blast of Haruhi's glare. Kyouya, however, kept his cool while Tamaki was about as pale as he could be. Kyouya was about to explain when his laptop beeped signifying that he's got an e-mail.

"Excuse me…I've got to check on my mail…" he bowed then went to the bar where his laptop is beeping.

This leaves Tamaki to explain to Haruhi who already have her arms crossed.

"I'm waiting…" she said coldly.

"Ahh…hahahahahahahahahahaha…it was just a joke!" he tried.

Haruhi just gave him a meaner look.

"Alright!!! Alright!!! Just stop giving me that look!"

Haruhi softened her gaze a bit.

"Since we want your first flight to be memorable, we sort of like want to surprise you. So I ordered those guys to put a blindfold on you and tie you incase you start well…umm..anyway, we want to give you the greatest welcome we could master…but I guess you're not happy with it…so, yeah…we're really sorry." He used his puppy eyes on Haruhi.

Haruhi's heart melted and couldn't fing herself to scowl at them anymore since they had shown effort nonetheless…or is it just because Tamaki looked really irresistible.

"Okay…that's all I want to know…Thanks for the effort anyway…" she smiled at him.

As if on cue, all the other host came back to the scene. They were soon instructed to put on their seatbelts since the trip is starting.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Is this turbulence normal?" Haruhi asked as the plane shook.

Tamaki, who was sitting beside her, have a worried look on his face.

"I don't know…But somethings definitely wrong…Okaa-san!" he called to Kyouya.

Kyouya already knew and he connected the intercom to the cockpit.

"What's the problem?" he asked. Everyone turned in to listen.

"We've got a problem with the engines, sir! We've got to land immediately!" the pilot said.

"Where are we?"

"Precisely above the Philippines, sir…"

"Get permission to land anywhere…"

"All communications outside is jammed! We've got to land now! Please hold on to your seats!" that was the last thing they heard before the line got static.

Tamaki held Haruhi's tensed hand. Hunny's soft sniffs echoed in the air.

"Wah! My cake dropped!" he cried, looking at the mess on the floor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Two pairs of brown eyes looked up at the sky.

"Do you see what I see?"

"Yes…It's about to crash…"

"Call the ambulance…"

After a few seconds.

"They said they'll be here in about 5 minutes. Has it crashed?"

"I don't know…but I can't see it…"

"There's smoke in there!"

"Let's race there!"

"10,000 pesos to the first to arrive!"

"Bring it on!"

The two held up the reigns of their horses and raced at top speed. Their black hair floating in the air.

"These clothes are so comfortable…"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Lizel!"

"What?"

"You're just going to lose!"

"Rizel!"

"Hehe…don't even bother…nya…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tamaki got out of the plane. Everyone plopped on the groung to inhale fresh air.

"Milord…everyone pulled through!" the twins smiled and panted.

"I'm so thrilled at the outcome though!" Haruhi smiled.

"Yeah…that was so exciting!" the twins said.

"Now where do we go from here? Kyouya, do you know where we are?" Tamak asked.

Kyouya checked his laptop. The mountain he saw earlier, the cold air they were currently enjoying…

"We're in Bagiou…summer capital of the Philippines…" he said while getting more info from his laptop.

"Well I guess this is a reasonable place to enjoy for a little while before our plane gets fixed." Tamaki said.

"Alright!" the twins and Hunny shouted.

Soon they heard stomping sounds coming their way…

* * *

**Nya…do you like it? Please let me know! And I'm going to introduce you to the wonders of the Philippine islands!!! And maybe a little escapade in Boracay for them would be nice…And I just crept in my two OCs! Rizel and Lizel!**


	2. Familiarizing with everything

**Sorry for the late update…hehe…I was really busy…and for the reviewer who asked if I live in Bagiou: no, kase taga Cavite ako…pero nakapunta na ako sa Bagiou…hehe…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Familiarizing with everything**

* * *

Rizel and Lizel rode to the other side of the plane. There they found 9 people sitting on the ground. They stood up at the side of the two.

"Could you help us, please?" Tamaki approached the two.

"What do you want, jerk?" Rizel said.

"Oh, Rizel, don't be rude…they need our help…" Lizel told her twin.

"Sorry…" Rizel mumbled to Tamaki.

"That's okay…" Tamaki smiled.

"Could you tell us where we are?" Haruhi asked.

"You're in our," Rizel answered.

"Playground. Our house is over there." Lizel pointed to a direction.

"Could you help us out of here? We're willing to pay…" Kyouya said, holding his laptop. All the luggage and necessities had already been taken out of the plane.

"Nah…no need…we've already called an ambulance…we thought you somewhat exploded…they should be here any minute now…" the twins said.

Kaoru and Hikaru were still sitting on the ground; Hunny and Mori sat beside them. They got curious over another set of twins so they stood up and approached them.

"Hi! Uh…where did they go?" Hikaru asked, though the answer clung on his right arm.

"May I ask what your name is?" Rizel asked him. Lizel asked the same with Kaoru.

"I'm Hikaru…" he smiled.

Rizel's eyes sparkled. "You could call me Rizel…"

Kaoru and Lizel were already giggling.

"Say…do twins attract?" Tamaki asked Haruhi.

"Maybe…" Haruhi replied.

"Haru-chan! Do you have some candy?" Hunny asked, he held onto his bunny and was teary-eyed.

Before Haruhi could answer him, a siren echoed in the field. Two ambulances arrived. Medics rushed from the back door of the van and ran to the twins.

They checked their temperature, blood pressure and even their teeth.

"Uhm…We…Are…Not…The…Patients!" shouted Rizel and she squirmed away from the hands of the nurses. She hid behind Hikaru.

"The real patients are behind you…How come that you did not see them?"

"Sorry…" the nurses chuckled.

The nurses assisted the teenagers and the pilots. After about 10 minutes, one of the doctors reported the status of the passengers.

"These people are not hurt badly, they just got minor bruises and a few scratches."

"Good…" Rizel said while looking at them.

"Rizel, I think we should let them stay in our place, even for a while…" Lizel whispered to her twin. She caught Kaoru looking at her and she smiled at him, though he just looked away instantly.

"Lizel, do we have to? I'm not trying to be stingy but," and Rizel leaned back to see Tamaki howling over Haruhi when she exposed some bruises for a nurse to see.

"Why? Obviously, they're decent and harmless people," she said to her twin.

"Nah, that's what you think? Well, I suggest you think again…that talll blonde man…looks like a possessed clown…" Rizel said.

"Don't be ridiculous…he is too far from that…he's just…how to put this…whatever it is…but if he does something wrong…we could defend ourselves…"

"Asar…Always keep an eye on him…" Rizel said in a dismissal tone.

"Why are they buzzing over there?" Haruhi asked the Hitachiin twoins. But before the brothers could answer, Tamaki inserted in their conversation.

"Maybe they fell in love with these two!" Tamaki put his arms on Hikaru and Kaoru's shoulders. His hands were holding a rose.

"Tono!"

"You stupid git! You don't know what you're saying!" Rizel shouted. In great disgrace, Tamaki accidentally touched the thorns of both roses, and that made him yelp.

"Dumb," the only word that came out of Lizel.

"Tsk.tsk.tsk…You forgot to remove the thorns on its stem," Hikaru and Kaoru pointed to the roses while Hunny looked at it innocently.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said, tearfully.

"All I can say is that it won't affect your lifespan," Haruhi said in an uncaring voice and Tamaki instantly became stone.

"Lizel! Let's go back…" Rizel called to her twin, then climbed back to her horse.

"Adam," Lizel called a doctor. "Kindly bring them over to the house." Lizel rode the white horse, and went near Rizel. Rizel grinned at her.

"You want a race?" Lizel grinned.

"How about 20K to the first who'll reach the house?"

"Call!" and they started their own little race while the host club went into an ambulance while the pilots took the other since they said their going to report to the police station their current predicament.

_Why am I here?! I planned that I'll get a job that will last for two months! I'm sooooo stupid I agreed to them. I knew it! I knew I'll regret this trip…I was tied and blindfolded for a not-so-funny surprise…Ma God! That surprise almost killed me! Now I'm stranded in this country…Okaa-san! I don't know what to do! _Thought Haruhi while in reality she's staring grudgingly at a sweating Tamaki.

"Hey Haruhi, don't look at your father like that…" said a frightened Tamaki.

"Mr. Adam…could you tell us more about the twins?" Hunny said while munching on a candy a nurse gave him to stop him from sobbing.

"Hmmnn…I guess you are nice kids and won't plan on anything to hurt those two…sure…"

"If you look outside all you'll see is more and more wood land…everything you see belongs to their family…" the nurse smiled.

"Ohh…" the host club, except Mori and Kyouya, muttured.

"Even the medics and the ambulance? So it means that you're their family medics?" Kyouya asked.

"No…We came from the hospital in the city…but it seems like we are the family medics too…since those twins have a knack for trouble…they have accidents at least twice a week…good thing it's only minor…they always got people worried…" Adam told them.

"What's their family business?" Hikaru asked.

"Their father owns a chain of resorts across these islands, especially in Boracay…they always like to give us free trips there every year..." said one of the nurses.

"I've heard about Boracay…many foreigners said it's a paradise…" Kyouya disclosed.

"How about going there? I'm really excited Takashi!" Hunny said enthusiastically.

"Maybe some other time, Mitsukuni…" Mori answered him.

"what about their mother?" Kaoru inquired.

"Ah…a fashion designer…she's known all over the world…she designs dresses for really wealthy people…"

"What a coincidence! Our Mom is also a fashion designer! What's her name? Maybe we know her." The Hitachiins lightened up.

"Lady Amaya Ayala…" Adam said.

"Hmm…we never met her before…but we saw her in a magazine…she looks really great…" Kaoru shared.

"How about the twins? Who are they?" Tamaki questioned.

"I guess you already know their names…Though their faces look almost the same…they are very very different…Rizel always wears blue clothes while Lizel wears red…well, if I may say…Rizel is a bit more evil than her twin…since those two are really mischievous and very misleading…Lizel acts almost the same as her but Lizel knows just when to stop her twin from getting more mean…but still they are very good children!" Adam chuckled. "I remember a time when they were about 7 years old…a maiden knocked on their door begging for alms for her ailing father…the servants tried to shoo her away but due to her cries the twins awakened and hurried to the front door…when they saw the maided, they began sobbing loudly and begged the butler to call medics to help her…geez…those twins saved her father's life…"

"How could you know that?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm the doctor they dispatched to the maiden's house…" Mr. Adam smiled. "It's a wonder how they were not acting spoiled even though they grew up in riches…anyway…where are you heading when the plane crashed?"

"Supposed to be Malaysia but I guess Philippines won't be bad, ne?" Haruhi said.

"Yes! This is a really beautiful country! If you want we could arrange a tour for you to see all of Philippines!" Mr. Adam suggested.

"But we should have a tour guide, at least…" Kyouya said.

"Why don't you ask Rizel and Lizel to be your guides? They would be perfect for the job…They're on their first year in college and they took up tourism since all those two want is to go around every nook and cranny of this country. They refused to go out of this country on a dozen occasions, you know…"

"They're in first year college? How could they be? They're about the same age as we are…are they geniuses or what?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Not really…but more on fast thinking…they are not that intelligent but I could say they are pretty smart…and the education system here is different from other countries, like yours…"

"How?" Hunny asked.

"Well let's say those two started kindergarten at age 5 then got accelerated to grade one…In here you have 6 years in elementary, 4 years in High school and 4 years in college or it depends on the course you pursue…"

"Wow…I should have gotten here…"Kaoru whispered to Hikaru who nodded in agreement.

After a few moments of more questions, the ambulance finally stopped and out hopped the host club while the other passengers of the ambulance went back to the hospital.

A maid rushed to the host club and greeted them. "Welcome to the Ayala estate!"

"Thanks…"

Thje maid ushered them across the wide flight of stairs leading to a veranda that stretches to the entirety of the house. It looks like an engawa. Mainly, the house is made up of richly furnished wood; and it looked like a Spanish Colonial house, though well kept. It's like the ones you see when you got to haciendas. Flowers and trees surrounded the house which brought cool and fresh air to it.

"Wow…this place is awesome…" Tamaki murmured, though the house is not big as his.

Rizel and Lizel came running to them. It looks like they were having a race on foot, and Rizel is closer to them. She ran up the stone steps and into the wooden veranda, Lizel following closely. After a few pants for breath, Rizel shouted.

"Hah! I won!" she raised her hands in the air.

"Oh man…natalo na naman ako…" Lizel hid her face with her hands.

"What did she mean with that?" Hunny asked the maid accompanying the.

"She said 'I lost again'." The maid replied.

"Ah…" the host club said.

"You should teach us some words too!" Hunny tugged at Rizel's sleeve.

"Well if you like…we could teach you some simple greetings."

"Uhm…could you two be our tour guides?"

"No…" Rizel and Lizel glared at him.

Tamaki hid behind the shadows and started growing mushrooms.

'I hate mushrooms' Rizel and Lizel thought.

Kyouya smirked. He went around the Hitachiin brothers who were poking the stoned Tamaki with a stick while Hunny watched them cutely. He pushed the two near the Ayala twins.

"Hikaru!" Rizel swooned.

"Kaoru…" Lizel smiled.

Hikaru and Kaoru sweat dropped. They knew what Kyouya is trying to do. They straightened up and tried to use their hosting skills on the two.

Hikaru held Rizel by the waist and his other handlifted her chin. He leaned down to her as if he was about to kiss her.

"Would you nice little beautiful young lady want to tour with me around these wonderful islands?"

Rizel blushed then hearts flew through the air.

"OMG I WOULD LOVE TO!!!" she hugged Hikaru. Hikaru smirked in triumph.

Kaoru did not do the same with Lizel. He did not want to play with her and because, well, when she's near he can't help but be quiet and be a good boy and heck he even blushes.

"You could stay here if you all want to! We'll be more than glad to have you here!" the Ayala twins said.

"Geez…thanks…" the host club gave them a bow.

"Nah…it's nothing…besides we don't have that many friends…" Rizel and Lizel both left. Lizel took out her mobile phone and called someone.

"Excuse me, guys…I need the lawyers to arrange for you a legal tourist VISA since you practically ditched the airport…see you…" Lizel left them.

A maid gestured them to follow her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I'm happy that this vacation isn't that boring…" Rizel sipped her tea.

The two were sitting outside…At the back of their house is a garden and at the end of it is a cliff. The two were sitting near the railings…their feet upon the rails while sitting on a bench facing the cliff.

"Same here…say…want to take a bath? We should be refreshed in facing our guests." Lizel said.

"Are you saying one of the twins? What's his name again? Kaoru?" Rizel cracked a grin.

"Wala ka na ron," Lizel said and ran back to the house.

(a/n: It means 'it's non of your business' or 'never mind')

"Hey! Wait!" Rizel chased after her.

They were inside their room and Lizel had turned on the water for both tubs to be filled with lukewarm water. Rizel opened the wardrobe. Each design of the clothes were in pairs; only the color is different; Rizel chucked out two white tiered skirts and two bell sleeved tops, one green and the other is brown.

"What color do you want?" Rizel held up the dresses and showed it to Lizel who peeked at the side of the bathroom door.

"I want the green one…" Lizel got back inside the bathroom.

"Ah…I also liked that…but oh well…" Rizel shrugged and followed her sister to the bathroom.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hikaru…I know that you're not sleeping…"Kaoru said while stretching his arms.

"Yah…hey…let's visit Tono!" Hikaru shot up and sat on the edge of the bed. Kaoru stood up and swept the curtains, he opened the windows and cold air seeped into the room.

"Hikaru, I'm sure we'll like this place…" Kaoru made his way to the door. They made their way into the shiny long corridor. They walked slowly or else they might slip.

"I know whose room this is…" Kaoru said pointing at the wooden door.

"Kyouya's room…" Hikaru grinned. At the door there's a note: 'do not disturb until it's dinner time', and there's a laptop and yen sign drawing, probably drawn by Kyouya, cause it doesn't look so good.

"I guess we shouldn't disturb him or we'll have the same debt as Haruhi does…" they skipped again in the corridor and finally landed in front of another door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Rizel! I'll be in the kitchen, I'll help them to prepare food. What do you want for dinner?"

"You decide," Rizel said while watching a show on animax.

Lizel left the room. She was bare foot since she likes the feel of the floor against her feet and also that she could run easily in the corridors because she won't slip. While walking down the spiral stairs, she glanced at a lady with long curly brown hair, actually it's bushy.

"Ate Iris!" Lizel ran to her sister.

(a/n: read as a-te not ate as in eat.)

"Hey, kiddo…how's your day?" she raised bag she was holding in her hand, "I have a pasalubong for my cute little sisters! Where's Rizel?"

"It's just fine…and thanks…she's in our room…so how's your job training?" she said, smiling at Iris.

"It's not hard, but being with professional teachers makes me pressured…I dunno…I was carried away with how dedicated they are with their job."

"Ah…by the way, ate…don't be surprised if you find strangers in the house like another set of twins, a cold blooded man wearing glasses, a tall quiet man with a little boy holding a bunny and really likes sweets like you, a blonde man and a pretty girl." She said while trying to put on a headband.

"You two have visitors? Who? Your classmates? Why didn't you tell me so I could have bought something for them…" Iris asked.

"Hey…too many questions…we do have guests…and they are not our classmates…it's a long story to tell…I'll inform after dinner, okay?"

"Maybe tomorrow…I'm really exhausted…don't bother to call me for supper."

"Ok…so Ate Iris, I really need to go now…."

"Sige," then Iris climbed the stairs.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"hmmnn…this is boring…" Rizel turned off the television and went out to follow her twin in the kitchen when she saw Kaoru and Hikaru looking at some paintings in the second floor living room.

"Oh, hi! You don't need to rest?"

"Yes," Kaoru was looking elsewhere.

"Where's the other?" Hikaru suddenly questioned her.

"She's in the kitchen, actually I'll be following her, but I guess I should entertain you here in our huse," she said then winked at Hikaru. Hikaru went to her and cling to her arm. Rizel went red in the face and Kaoru fought back a chuckle. She brought them to the family room which is also on the second floor.

"This is where the whole family get together, but it's really rare to happen. Mom is always with her fashion works outside the country. Dad is with his bigtime costumers in Boracay. We are living here with our big sis, Ate Iris," she said in a careless tone.

"Ate?" the Hitachiin twins said, their identical pair of eyes narrowed.

"Ate means older sister in Tagalog, our language. The word 'ate' is used before the name of the woman. If you heard someone say the word 'kuya', it means elder brother, like the word 'ate', it is placed before the name of the man," she explained then sat in the sectional sofa with extended chaise lounge. The twins also sat, Hikaru beside her and Kaoru opposite them.

"Why all of a sudden you came dashing from the sky?" Rizel inquired.

"Ahh…there's an engine problem in Tamaki's plane…" Hikaru answered.

"Tamaki? We forgot to ask your names…But I know who you two are…"

"The shoddy…the man with the rose…" Kaoru replied.

"I see…but you're very lucky that you didn't die in that accident."

"Thanks to you, Rizel." Hikaru said.

Rizel will most likely have a scarlet fever but she recovered easily and with her composure back she talked to them hoping that they won't notice her uneasiness.

"So let's go to another place…" she stood up.

While walking, Hikaru was having a chit chat with Rizel. Kaoru followed closely behind them, his face wearing a smile.

_I'm so glad you're finally over her…_Kaoru's thought drifted in his mind.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked so fine that Kaoru excused himself to go to the bathroom to get away from the two.

Rizel gave him the directions and then he fled away from them. Kaoru did not really want to follow her directions and instead he ended up in the living room in the second floor where Rizel found them.

He saw Haruhi sitting on the sofa reading magazines.

"Hi there, Haruhi! Lonely?" Kaoru said then went to sit next to her.

"Yes, like you…Where's Hikaru?"

"He's having the time of his life with Rizel," he replied pouting.

'Kaoru seems jealous…heck, they were always together before this, though…' she thought then smiled at Kaoru.

"What's the meaning of that smile?"

"Hahaha…why don't you guess?"

* * *

**To be continued… **

* * *

**My hand already hurts so I'll just leave it there…**

**Next chapter: Bizarre night**


	3. When stars fall

**Hehe…after listening to Hero's come back for the hundredth time…I finally was able to drag myself in front of the computer and type again…and for the last review…I heard it from a friend of mine and then watched it on youtube…kinda liked the story…so good…hehe…I did not notice I had made them so rich…sorry bout that…but tell that to Henry Sy, ask him how he got rich…hehe…joke only.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: When stars fall**

* * *

Hunny was still sleeping in his room. Nobody had the nerves to wake him up when he said he was going to take a nap. In Tamaki's room, he was gently snoring when he suddenly slipped off the bed.

"Whoa…Ouch! My arm!" he screamed in pain. Tamaki got back up the bed but he can't sleep anymore so he decided to have a walk. He is looking for the others when his eyes darted a lady; of course, he's the king of the host club so he'll use his skills on the lady.

"Good afternoon, mademoiselle," he said and gave Iris a yellow rose.

"Oh, thank you…" Iris said "but it's night already, few minutes before seven," Iris said while looking at her watch. Then she remembered what Lizel said, a man on roses, one of their visitors…

"Sorry…" Tamaki said.

"No, it's okay…what's your name? And what's with the bandage?" asked Iris.

"I'm Suoh Tamaki…call me Tamaki…about this bandage, it's an accident. Eh…so what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Iris…sorry I can't talk with you any longer. I'm tired…" Iris yawned then she excused herself.

"I think you should better sleep…good night Lady Iris…" Tamaki said charmingly.

"Nice to meet you, Tamaki…" and then Iris was gone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It's seven o'clock, dinner time. A maid went to the guest rooms. As she stepped upstairs, she saw Tamaki and bade him to go to the dining area. He is the first at the dining room. The table is good enough for twelve people; the room was lightened by what looked like an antique chandelier. There were many sets of plates and utensils on the cabinets near the table. Some of it was set on the dining table. Two maids were going back and forth to fill the table with dishes. While Tamaki is scrutinizing the table set, the others arrived. They all sat in the chairs. At one end of the rectangular table, Tamaki sat. At his left side were Haruhi, who is delighted with the food, Rizel who was sitting beside Hikaru, then Kaoru.

At Tamaki's right side were Kyouya, surfing the internet, Mori, sitting firmly in his chair, Hunny who is standing in his chair, looking for cakes and a vacant seat for Lizel.

Shortly after that, Lizel came in holding a plate with food on it. She took her seat beside Hunny. Tamaki started to eat the teppanyaki, which he swallowed fast, before he heard Rizel ask who will be leading the prayer.

"Mr. Morinozuka, will you lead the prayer? Eh…just wanna hear your voice…" Lizel requested. Mori was about to pray when Lizel stopped him.

"Ahmm…Excuse for a while...Mr. Ootori, will you shut that laptop of yours?" she said authoritatively at Kyouya. She called a maid to get the laptop away from him.

"Be careful with that, it cost five hundred million yen in the stock market…" Kyouya said seriously. The maid put it in a small table behind him.

"And for Mr. Suoh," she snarled at Tamaki, "Pray before you eat, or God will smack you on the head…" then Lizel smiled to Mori to start the prayer. They didn't know how he started and finished the prayer. He prayed like the wind so Lizel did not hear his voice.

"I guess it's finished…" Lizel let out a sigh. Mori noticed what she did and said 'sorry' to her. Lizel felt relieved and that's how they started to eat.

"Where's my food?" Hunny said while scanning the table for cake.

"What?" the Ayala twins said together even though they're away from each other. Haruhi, who is beside Rizel, answered them.

"Be used to him. He really eats a lot of cake and candy. His appetizer is super moist chocolate cake with mocha filling and cream icing, main dish, Special Tiramisu and for dessert are candies…" Haruhi said.

"But, Hunny, you should eat nutritious foods…." Lizel said worryingly.

"Too bad if you got a toothache…" Rizel said.

"I want a cake…Takashi…" Hunny huffed.

"Mitsukuni," said Mori. Lizel persuaded Hunny to eat his meal but Hunny refused. Kaoru is getting irritated with him, bothering Lizel and he made a plan to shut Hunny's mouth.

"Waaahh…" Hunny cried. Lizel don't know what to do. Kaoru held a spoon with "Pininyahang Manok" (a pineapple sweetened chicken dish) and put it in Hunny's mouth. Hunny was stunned for a while.

"Wow! It's sweet!" Hunny exclaimed, and got the whole plate with the Pininyahang Manok. His tantrums stopped.

"Haruhi…I can't eat…my hand is well bruised…will you feed me?" Tamki plead.

"Then how will I eat?" Haruhi said sharply.

"Don't worry, Tamaki," Rizel called a maid, "Mia, will you feed this man?"

"Mama Mia! No, thanks! I can eat, oh see?" Tamaki started eating. Haruhi smiled cruelly at him.

"Hey, Kyouya, will you kindly pass the tempura?" Hikaru asked for the billionth time.

"Hikaru! Try this seafood Kare-kare!" Rizel said while putting some on his plate.

"Thanks…"

"It is eaten with sautéed alamang…"

"Ala-alamang?" what is that?" Hikaru wondered.

"Small, I mean very tiny shrimps…Will you eat na lang?" she said while getting the said food. Of course, Kaoru and Lizel won't be late with the sweetness of their twins.

"Kaoru, eat this…it's called beef morcon, it's delicious." Lizel said to him. Though it's barely audible Kaoru heard something like 'dear'.

"…" Kaoru didn't respond, instead he blushed. Kaoru's seat is just opposite to her and he feels that lizel is staring at him, he bent his head down slightly. Hikaru elbowed him in the arm.

"Get that," Hikaru whispered to his brother.

"Yeah," Kaoru followed what his twin said, "T-thanks," he said shakily.

"You're welcome," Lizel was tensed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The dinner was finished and they all went to a garden located at the back of the house. Lizel and Rizel sat back to where they had been sitting that afternoon. All the others took their seats while Hunny leaned on the railings.

"Mou…why are there so little stars in here?" Hunny asked.

"Because they fell down…" Rizel said and looked over the city.

Hunny gasped as lights showered the dark ground. Little lights littered the hills.

"How could they have houses up to the hills?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know…." Lizel said, looking down at the small lights from the houses. Some of them are really climbing the hills.

"That's a road, ne?" Tamaki pointed out.

"Yes, that is…the traffic is heavy now…"

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"You came just two days before the flower festival here in Bagiou…" Lizel smiled.

"Flower festival?" the host club asked.

"Yeah…at the end of February, the Bagiou flower festival is held. Actually it's kinda new. Organizer's dubbed the event as 'Panagbenga' from the Kankanaey word meaning 'a season for blossoming, a time for flowering'. The celebration was kicked off by school children dancing in the streets and wearing a variety of flowers as headdress." Lizel explained.

"There are only a few activities in the festival like the search for the Festival Queen, a floral parade, and a market encounter or an exhibit of Baguio's native products. Session Road, the city's main artery, was literally transformed into a sea of flowers swaying to the heightened beat of drums and trumpets." Rizel added.

"Wow…I wanna watch it!" Hunny said. The others agreed.

"Of course, we'll watch it…but what about tomorrow, there's still one day before the festival…don't you want to go somewhere?" Rizel asked.

"I've searched the internet for this city and I think this place has a lot to show…you decide…" Kyouya said.

"Really? Then let's go to Burnham park!" Lizel exclaimed.

"Sure…" the others nodded.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Kaoru, what happened to you over dinner? You're embarrassing her!" Hikaru sneered at Kaoru. They separated from the group and was now sitting at the stone steps leading back to the house.

"I don't know…I'm beginning to be quiet when she's talking to me…even when she's around," he answered and looked at where Lizel is, sitting with Rizel and Haruhi, "Heck, I really don't know what happened to me!"

"Because you like her…" Hikaru teased.

"How could that be? We just met this noon you know! You can't possibly like someone over the span of 6 hours."

"That's very possible you know…even three hours is enough for me to like them…" Hikaru leaned back the stairs.

"But why you? Do you like Rizel already?" Kaoru asked.

"Y-yeah…sure…" Hikaru said.

"Now I know…" Kaoru buzzed. He walked awkwardly to where Lizel was. Hikaru just watched his twin go.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Geez…I'm so excited to be a tour guide…" Rizel exclaimed.

"Me too! It may help us in our studies and aside from that we'll be having fun!" Lizel said gratefully. They both looked at Haruhi.

"Haruhi, do you want to ride a horse?" they asked.

"Sure…" Haruhi smiled at them.

A maid suddenly ran to them, holding the phone.

"Lady Rizel, there's a call for you…" the maid handed the phone then left.

"Excuse me…" she stood up and went to a slightly dark area so she could talk.

"Abbie! Where are you!" Lizel shouted.

"I'm on a resort with my family…I'll be back maybe on Friday…"

"Sure…where will I fetch you?"

"No need…my brother said to drop me off in there…bye!" the line was cut.

Lizel looked at the phone and the sudden cut off.

"Hi Lizel…" Someone called from behind her. Lizel turned slowly to see Kaoru waving at her.

"You scared me…" she said astonishingly.

"Sorry…" apologized Kaoru.

Silence…

"Eh…we should better go…" she whispered.

"…" Kaoru did not respond again, but he sat o the grass. Lizel, can't leave him alone there, so she sat next to him.

"Do you want to say something?" she asked but Kaoru kept quiet.

"Problem?" she said then looked at his face. Kaoru went red when she caught him looking at her, he looked away instantly. Lizel shrugged her shoulders and played with the phone in her hands.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Hikaru had been hiding in the bushes, stalking his twin all the time. Rizel saw him cramped in the bush and out of curiosity, she went to him.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" she tapped Hikaru's shoulder.

"Shh…" Hikaru said as an answer.

"What are you-" Hikaru covered her mouth

"Shh…will you?" he said impatiently. In order to stop the lady from asking more things, he pointed their twins through the bush. Hikaru and Rizel caught the attention of the host club.

"Hey! What are you two doing in there?" Tamaki asked not too loudly.

_This man don't know what he did…_ Hikaru thought. Luckily, Kaoru and Lizel aren't that sensitive to the sounds in their surroundings. Hikaru and Rizel pulled them all down.

"Ahh…will you guys just watch?" Hikaru pleaded irritatingly to them. They were all ducked, but they all see two people sitting on the ground, no talking, nor moving.

"Hikaru…why isn't he doing what he learned at the host club?" Tamaki asked but no one listened to him.

"Is that your brother? He's like a conservative girl and my sister is the boy who's courting Kaoru? For Pete's sake! Teach your brother how to talk to a lady…I know my sister very well…she's a patient person but if that patience is lost…tsk, tsk, tsk…" Rizel said, hanging her voice.

"What?!" they all asked eagerly.

"I guess you shouldn't have to know…"

"Ahh…"they all said in a descending tone.

"Watch your words, lady…my brother isn't like that…and he sure as hell does know how to care for a lady…it's just different now…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Do you want to talk? I'm feeling so stupid right now…" Lizel stood up but did not leave. She looked down at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Lizel..." Kaoru murmured.

"Is that all you can say?" she asked but still no reply.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tamaki can't take it anymore so he threw a stone at Kaoru.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Haruhi whispered to Tamaki and knocked him on the head.

"I'm leaving…"Kyouya walked away from them and joined Mori on the swing.

"I'm trying to wake him…" btu the host club did not listen to him. They all looked at him like monsters. Each one gave Tamaki a punch. When it's Hunny's turn, he was holding a plate of cake, Tamaki was very afraid of the little tyke. Hunny lost his grip on the cake. They all worried cause if it is broken, naturally they would be heard then discovered. Hikaru tried to catch it but it was too late. They all closed their eyes and waited for the broken sound. But nothing came and they thanked the thick grass for all eternity. They thought they were saved but…

"Huh? Where's the fork?" Hunny voiced out but it's too late. The fork fell down on the plate and made a loud tingling sound. They all became pale and waited for the end of the world.

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A while ago, after Tamaki threw a stone at Kaoru, Kaoru leaned to where the stone came from. He thought that the host club is watching him behind the bushes(which is right) but he didn't lend much attention to think about that for he trusts them. He looked at Lizel, he'll say what he really wanted to say, when suddenly he heard a sound of metal that dropped into glass. He heard it from where he looked at a second ago. He saw the host club! Kaoru got disappointed.

"I think I should better go…" Lizel left him. She don't know, Kaoru can kill people because of the fury he felt. The host club sensed him. They were in the circle of fire. Kaoru passed by them, but turned to look at Hikaru.

"Hikaru…I want to be alone…Sleep in the other room…Good night to all of you…" he went inside the house. They all felt guilty and watched him walk away.

"Haha…" Hikaru laughed, but he couldn't suppress the tension," May I borrow another room?" he asked Rizel.

"Sure…" she responded. No one talked till they were inside the house. Before Hikaru went to the room directed by Rizel, he visited the room of Kaoru. He didn't enter nor knock. He just stood outside the door.

"I never saw you like that…my dearest twin…" he said that only him could hear.

* * *

**Ahh…it's finished…next stop: I don't know where…and it's raining…I'm so happy…it's cold…Need to write on my notebook again…**


	4. The Night I met Her

**Chapter 4: The Night I Met Her**

Hunny was crying inside his room, he's blaming himself for making Kaoru finds out that they ruined his privacy. He tried to say sorry but Mori warned him not to talk and to be near him unless he's emotionally alright. He was lying awake at the bed, he can't sleep. He kept on counting hundred of cakes, but it's no use. He decided to cool his nerves. He went to a veranda, facing the whole Baguio City.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Haaay… sweet strawberry cake," Iris whispered. She woke up when everybody was sleeping. She went outside, holding a plate with cake in it. Iris loves sweet that's why their fridges always have stock of chocolates, cakes, candies, and anything that are deliciously sweet. She placed the round saucer at the wooden table. She started eating cake when she felt aware. She thought someone was looking at her, because she's a black belter in taekwondo, she's very sensitive in her surroundings.

"Hmm?" she looked around and saw a kid in the veranda. The boy was grunting loudly.

Hunny felt disturbance in his nervous system. He can't control his 'grunt sessions', even he wrapped his hands to his mouth, he really can't stop it.

"Will you cute little boy come down here?" she said humbly. Hunny shook his head, but changed immediately his mind when he sighted at the table a creamy pink cake! He can't resist eating it. He came down hurriedly and went down to the garden where Iris was. He hesitated … but thinking of the cake… it's different (he imagined the mouth-watering cake). He went near her, though there's doubt in his heart. He forced himself to erase the guilt in his mind.

"Come here pet," the girl smiled at Hunny. He sat beside her.

"Who… who are you?" Hunny said whose voice was gruffed.

"I'm Iris, sister of Rizel and Lizel," she said observing carefully Hunny, "who are you?" Iris kept on talking.

"Haninozuka… call… me Hunny… " he said clumsily while stopping his hand to touch the cake.

"Hmm… so Hunny… why are you crying?"

"Ahm…" he said briefly, thinking for an answer, "I ... I am… I want to eat cake…" he alibied.

"Here, eat 'em all," she said pushing the plate to him. For a second, Hunny ate all the cake.

"I want more…" he groaned.

Iris was surprised, "_this kid is terrible, he ate all the cake in just a snap."_

"Follow me," they went to the kitchen. He saw her opened the fridge.

"Hey pet, bring your plate," she said to him.

"Okay, " and he skipped going to the fridge awe-struck! There so many cakes! Different shapes, different tastes. Though he is a cake expert, some of it (the cake inside the ref) is his first time to see. He was delighted.

"I want the cheese cake with blueberry toppings," he said, pointing the yellow cake. Iris nodded and took it out the ref. she sliced a big piece and put it in the plate. They went quietly outside.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," he said while chewing the berries.

"You're welcome," she said and stood up, "wait here," and then she left. When she came back, she's holding a two glasses of milk.

"Hunny, it's too late… you should sleep," she said and gave the other glass to him.

"But I want more cake…" he cried.

"You have a lot of time to eat cakes… you should go to your bed, but drink that milk and brush your teeth first," she said then took a gulped of milk. She held Hunny's hand, (he left the glass, empty on the table) and they entered the comfort room. At the sink, Iris grabbed a new toothbrush and toothpaste flavored strawberry in the cabinet and gave him a glass of water.

"Brush your teeth till it become white," she said and got out of the room, she'll wait for him outside.

"Um, um," he responded.

The mirror was too high for him and so, he took the small chair that he found there. He stepped on it and looked at his face, and then he started brushing. '_I like her company… I wish she's also my sister… we have same likes and she's very kind to me' _he muttered in his mind. He gargled the water to his throat, and then bowed to the sink to spill out the water from his mouth. When he looked again to the mirror, he saw his face blushing, well, that caused him to lose his balance on chair, luckily he didn't tumble down on the floor, and he used his strength on his hands to stand. Carefully, he interchanged his body, now he was relieved.

"I'm finished," he said while holding the door's knob.

"Very good! So where's your room?"

"Up there, in the second floor," he said, pointing the stairs. They went together to his room, before Hunny closed the door…

"Goodnight Hunny," she interrupted.

"Oyasuminasai Iris-chan."

Though she didn't understand what he said, she reminded Hunny something.

"Now that you know where the place of cakes, don't cry anymore," she said while scratching Hunny's hair. She departed, Hunny was overwhelmed with joy. That night, Hunny slept with a smile in his lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

RIIIIIIING!!! RIIIIIIIIIING!!! The noise was coming from Rizel and Lizel's alarm clock. Lizel was the first to wake up. She turned around and saw Rizel, breathing normally and eyes were closed, she shook her head.

"Uhhrm…" Rizel groaned.

"Rizel… time to wake up! It's 5:30 am! Haruhi must be waiting for us!" she bellowed at her sister.

"Will you shut up?! Can't you see?! Someone's sleeping here," she explained and Rizel covered herself with a blanket. Lizel immediately removed that sheet of cloth and heard her sister laughing.

"Will you calm down?" then she giggled.

"Come on, did you forget? We'll teach her how to… hah! Okay, if you don't I'll be the one who'll train her," she said dismissively.

"What?! You?! Eh you always lose to me. Before I forget, where's my 30,000 pesos? " she said and then yawned.

"Yeah, I know I'm a loser in horse racing… you don't have to say it over again," she said, walking away from her.

"Hey! How many times I should tell you that Haruhi isn't coming… She said that last night…"

"Alright. Why didn't you tell me that from the start so we'll not end in this?" then Lizel lay down again.

"Lizel, where will we tour them here in Baguio? Of course, Banaue Rice Terraces is not out of the list… What do you think is the best for the whole group?" she snapped to Lizel.

"Uhm… how about CJH…" she crooned.

"Definitely! Camp John Hay is worth to visit. I'll… I mean… We'll make their trip unforgettable," she said excitedly.

"Why you're too excited than me? Ow, of course… what a stupid question, (Lizel tapped her forehead) because of Hikaru right?" she said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Ikaw nga eh, you have Kaoru. Uuuuy," she said teasingly and tickled her sister, they exchanged tickles with each other.

Lizel blushed, "Tell me, is it obvious that I like him?" she said and stopped tickling Rizel.

"Not only obvious, but very," she said nodding slightly.


End file.
